utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ali
|songfeat = collab |gender = Kobieta |official_illustrator = http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=431873　Shigureui |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = あり |officialromajiname = ari |othernameinfo = |aka = ありすてん (arisuten) |dateofbirth = 05 czerwca 1991 r. |age = 21 |status = Aktywna |year = 2010-po dziś dzień |NNDuserpageID = 16810936 |mylistID1 = 20337238 |mylist1info = solo |mylistID2 = 32929480 |mylist2info = współpraca |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1153730 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} Ali (あり) jest Utaite, która zaczęła swoją "karierę" coverem "Mozaik Role" w sierpniu 2010 roku. Potrafi dobrze wczuć się w atmosferę piosenki, ma stabilny i czysty głos, w którym widoczne jest bardzo duże podobieństwo do głosu GUMI. Jej pierwszym coverem było "Sleep・Sky・Walk" , które na chwilę obecną ma 48 tys. wyświetleń i jest jej drugą najpopularniejszą piosenką. Pierwszą zaś jest Nankai Ren'ai" z 80 tys. wyświetleń i ponad 5 tys. Mylist jak na luty 2013 roku. Jej nazwa powinna być wymawiana z akcentem na pierwszą sylabę. Współpraca i projekty #Członkini Sweet Girl's Valentine z Nata, Matsushita, Murasaki Hime, Nayugorou, eclair, ikutan, Rui, yu-k@, Muta, Kamen Liar 217 i Kozou #Now you know better (Wydany 28 kwietnia 2012r.) #BabyPod (Wydany 26 września 2012r.) #Pastel♪Voice (Wydany 15 grudnia 2012r.) #Soutai Kei Jiron (Wydany 19 grudnia 2012r.) #HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 3 (Wydany 31 grudnia 2012r.) #Haikei, Minasoko Yori. (Wydany 10 sierpnia 2013r.) #Miki Uta (Wydany 18 grudnia 2013r.) #Bedside Music (Wydany 31 grudnia 2013r.) Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2010.08.01) # "Tiger Rampage" (2010.08.09) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song) (2010.08.27) (Nie w Mylist) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2010.08.27) (Nie w Mylist) # "Monochro∞Blue Sky" (2010.09.04) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.08) (Nie w Mylist) # "Pia Hero" (2011.01.26) # "BadBye" (2011.02.26) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.03.05) # "PAPARAZZI" (2011.03.07) # "Torinoko City" (Left-behind City) (2011.03.31) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2011.04.19) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.07) # "Yume Chizu" (Dream Map) (2011.05.10) # "Melancholic" (2011.05.12) # "Sleep・Sky・Walk" (2011.05.29) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (Worst Carnival) (2011.06.10) # "glow" (2011.06.18) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia]" (Skeleton Orchestra i Lilia) (2011.06.26) # "Campanella" (2011.07.09) # "Carnival" feat. Ali i Mimy (2011.08.07) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2011.08.28) # "Sayoko" (2011.09.20) # "Datte Datte Datte" (But, But, But) (2011.09.29) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's life) feat. Ali i Naata (2011.10.11) # "Envy Cat Walk" (2011.10.25) # "Tsukino" (2011.11.21) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Ali, Matsushita, yu-k@, Naata, Shuiro i Ayaponzu＊ (2011.12.02) # "Nankai Ren'ai" (Difficult Love) (2011.12.11) # "Smiling" - (2011.12.13) # "Watashi Rice Teshoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.17) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2012.01.25) # "Yurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl In The Haunted House) (2012.02.09) # "Zero Kyori ❤ no VALENTINE" (Zero Distance ❤ VALENTINE) (2012.02.13) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put On Eyelashes) (2012.03.23) # "PONPONPON" (2012.03.23) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.04.21) # "Häagen-Dazs Ika no Sapuukei" (Below Häagen-Dazs in Tastelessness) (2012.05.06) # "Now~1years after~" feat. Ali i Kurokun (2012.06.27) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (Summer's End, Love's Beginning) (2012.08.20) # "Jibeta Travel" (Ground Travel) (2012.09.09) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.28) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.09) # "Yukidoke" (Snowmelt) (2012.10.27) # "Koufukuron" (Surrender Doctrine) (2012.11.22) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuu Joushou☆" (My Love Will Surely Well Up☆) feat. Dazbee, Ali, Komatsuna, MAM, kana, Kiki, yuki yucky, Mes i non (2012.11.28) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (2012.11.28) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Naata, eclair, i Matsushita (2012.12.14) # "Kowloon Retro" -Bi ver.- (2012.12.23) (Nie w Mylist) # "Valentine Kiss" (Kokushou Sayuri song) feat. Ali, Ayaponzu＊, Meeko, i show you (2013.02.14) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (2013.02.14) # "Bansoukou" (Adhesive Biage) (2013.02.24) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.07) #"Aoharaido" #"Yuudachi no Ribbon" Nv (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2013.05.10) #"Bangasa" (2013.07.13) #"GOLD" feat. Aisu, Ali, Umejiro, uuu, Escar5ot, Keysuke, KK, Keropi, Tsukiya, Fasora, Bronze Arm Drive, maro., 31, Mimy, i RAW (2013.07.26) #"Sing a Song" feat. Ali, Mes, Ayaponzu＊, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Wataame, Sana, Nayugorou, EVO+, HanyCham★ i Hotori (2013.08.15) #"Ai ni Iku yo" (2013.09.09) #"Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2013.10.17) #"Hero" (supercell song) -Band ver.- (2013.11.02) #"Shuiro no Sunahama" (2013.11.10) }} Galeria Ilustracja wykonana przez Umeno (うめの) |Ali_sing_a_song_37830318.png|Ali widziana w coverze "Sing a Song" Ilustracja wykonana przez Omu (おむ) }} Ciekawostki *Żyje w Kanagawie. *Potrafi grac na pianinie co widać w coverze "Mr.Music" . Linki * Twitter Category:Spis Category:Kobiety